


Need

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Protectiveness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cerca di rimetterti in sesto, Alex. Lo dico per te.”
Kudos: 2





	Need

**_~ Need ~_ **

Alexander non aveva mai pensato di ridursi in quello stato.

Aveva passato la vita ad avere a che fare con la feccia della peggior specie, aveva visto il puro male negli occhi.

Aveva visto drogati ed assassini, e poi anche assassini drogati.

E poi quando ne aveva scorto uno nello specchio a fissarlo si era domandato come fosse successo.

Che cosa ne era adesso dell’agente Alexander Mahone, se non un brutto ricordo?

La gente lo fissava in quel luogo, e lui non sapeva il perché.

Forse fissavano tutti a quel modo, forse era lui che se lo stava unicamente immaginando, ma avrebbe davvero voluto che la smettessero.

Vagava per il cortile senza una meta reale, cercando solo di portare la sua concentrazione ad un livello sufficiente a fargli trovare una soluzione al suo problema.

Aveva perso tutto, anche l’ultima speranza di uscire da Sona se non a testa alta, almeno camminando senza doversi guardare le spalle.

Capiva meglio Michael, adesso.

E capiva Burrows e Sucre, e capiva Franklin e Bagwell.

E capiva anche Abruzzi, Apolskis e Patoshik, ma a loro non voleva pensare.

Era davvero dove meritava di essere, checché ne potesse pensare Lang, ma per quanto potesse meritarlo aveva ancora abbastanza istinto di autoconservazione da dire a se stesso che non ci sarebbe voluto rimanere ancora a lungo, che non era lì che avrebbe voluto scontare la propria pena, se ancora ne aveva una da scontare.

Era preoccupato, Alex, preoccupato a morte.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, si accorse troppo tardi della figura che gli si faceva incontro, l’andatura stranamente sicura, lo sguardo alto, fisso di fronte a sé.

Mahone si fermò per un breve istante, prima di deviare il proprio tragitto verso l’interno, accelerando il passo.

Bagwell lo fermò nei pressi della sua cella, richiamandolo con quel tono irridente che tanto bene riusciva a contraddistinguerlo.

“Alex, Alex, Alex...” cantilenò, avvicinandoglisi mentre l’ex agente si sedeva sul proprio letto. “Sai, avevo quasi avuto paura quando quei federali vestiti di tutto punto ti hanno portato via. Sai, ho davvero il fiuto per gli affari, e diciamo che...” gli passò un dito della mano ancora attaccata al braccio fra i capelli, e Alexander non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire. “Diciamo che ho temuto di aver perso la mia gallina dalle uova d’oro.” concluse, passando poi il palmo sulla borsa che portava a tracolla, quella stessa borsa che Mahone aveva quasi paura di guardare, spaventato dal pensiero del suo contenuto.

“Uova d’oro, Bagwell?” si sforzò di ridacchiare, fallendo miseramente nel suo intento. “Non mi era sembrato che io e te fossimo mai stati in affari, no?”

T-Bag si fece ancora più vicino, allontanandosi dal corridoio e sistemandosi di fronte a lui, poggiando la schiena contro il muro.

“Ma lo saremo, mi pare. Così come mi era parso che tu avessi apprezzato il mio piccolo... _omaggio_ ” sibilò. “Ti hanno messo addosso dei bei vestiti, Alex, ma sappiamo tutti e due perché sei ancora in questo posto, no? Si vede dalle tue occhiaie e dal sudore sulla fronte e dal modo in cui ti tremano le mani. Immagino che i federali non abbiano saputo che cosa farsene di un assassino in crisi d’astinenza, no?” gli disse, velocemente abbastanza da sperare di confonderlo.

Oh, e Alex lo era, era confuso.

Era confuso da quanto voleva e non voleva fare, era confuso dalle reazioni del proprio corpo, era confuso da quello che lo attendeva nei giorni a seguire.

Aveva visto Scofield in quella gabbia sotto il sole e si era sentito ancora più vuoto di quanto potesse immaginare, tacendo questa sua sensazione a Whistler quando questi l’aveva informato del fatto che sarebbero riusciti lo stesso ad andarsene da Sona, esattamente come previsto.

Non ce l’avrebbero fatta, lo sapeva. Lo sapeva perché aveva studiato Michael, perché si era sforzato di pensare come lui, perché durante quell’estenuante caccia all’uomo era entrato dentro la sua testa, e quello che vi aveva visto era abbastanza da dirgli che senza di lui non avevano la minima possibilità di farcela e di uscirne illesi.

Potevano provare e morire nel tentativo, e allora se quello che lo aspettava era di venire ucciso come un cane che tenta la fuga, perché ancora cercava di resistere a quello che Bagwell gli stava proponendo?

Alzò lo sguardo, mentre le pupille si contraevano alla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando i lineamenti dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte.

Mahone era diventato una parte di tutto quel male che c’era nel mondo, ma non poteva mai essere niente se paragonato a Theodore Bagwell.

E ora stava lì di fronte a lui, con la prospettiva di farlo stare meglio, con la prospettiva di fargli dimenticare tutto quello che era successo in quell’ultimo mese e mezzo.

Alex avrebbe tanto voluto le proprie medicine, ma sapeva quanto poco schizzinoso potesse essere in quella particolare situazione.

“E se anche accettassi...” iniziò a dire, roco, mentre T-Bag incurvava le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto. “Non ho niente da offrire in cambio, e non posso di certo sperare che sia gratis come la volta scorsa, no? Un omaggio, l’hai detto anche tu, ed è stato fatto per farmi provare quello che mi sarei perso, Bagwell. Ora che cosa vuoi da me?”

Aveva paura di sentire la risposta, perché quello che un uomo del genere poteva volere da lui era fuori da qualsiasi disegno prestabilito, e Alex lo sapeva bene, e sapeva bene quanto il solo fatto di aver preso in considerazione la sua proposta gli avesse tolto qualsiasi forma di controllo in quella trattativa.

Theodore rise.

Era quasi più raccapricciante del solito, quando lo faceva.

“Ci sono tante cose per cui un uomo come te può risultare utile a Sona, sai Alex? Ci sono persone che hanno bisogno di favori, altre che hanno diverse necessità...” fece un passo in avanti, ancora sfiorandogli la testa, ancora facendolo sentire peggio di prima. “Non sono così tanto avido come Lechero, io. Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare facilmente un accordo, ti pare?”

Mahone si alzò in piedi di scatto, disgustato da lui quanto da se stesso.

“Credi che il solo fatto di avere qualcosa di cui pensi che io abbia bisogno ti lasci la libertà di anche solo propormi una cosa del genere, Bagwell?” gli disse, alzando una mano in sua direzione come per colpirlo, prima di rendersi conto da solo di non essere poi così certo delle reazioni del proprio corpo.

L’altro lo guardò con disprezzo, alzando un piede sul suo ginocchio e spingendolo perché ricadesse nuovamente sul letto, fissandolo poi come se fosse un insetto.

“Qui non siamo per le strade americane, non siamo in uno di quei vostri begli uffici con le vostre comode poltrone sulle quali vi sentite come un re sul trono. Qui siamo a Sona, _mi amigo,_ e uno come te qui conta meno di zero se non è furbo abbastanza da entrare nelle grazie giuste” gli sorrise, sprezzante, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per avere lo sguardo esattamente all’altezza del suo. “Quanto alle mie proposte, credo che tu abbia frainteso. Voi altri fate sempre così quando credete di sapere con chi avete a che fare, no? Pensate subito che io da voi voglia solo una cosa, senza rendervi conto di quanto siate patetici e disgustosi” continuò a spiegare, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore in un tic nervoso. “Non ti metterei un dito addosso nemmeno se ne avessi ancora dieci e non la metà, Alex. In questo momento, con l’aspetto che ti ritrovi, dubito che ci sia ancora qualcuno disposto a farlo. Il genere di favori di cui parlavo io, il genere di necessità che nessuno meglio saprebbe soddisfare qui a Sona.” si passò la mano buona sul mento, come riflettendo. “La nostra Riccioli d’Oro al momento pare avere qualche problema con Papà Orso, a quanto dicono. E si dà il caso che il suo amichetto australiano si sia lasciato sfuggire qualcosa di troppo sui vostri piani per la permanenza a Sona, per cui...” si avvicinò ancora di più, fino a che il suo viso non fu che a pochi centimetri da quello dell’altro. “Pare che io e te siamo dalla stessa parte, dopotutto. E mi sembrerebbe anche meglio se non ci portassimo dietro una zavorra claudicante e sbavante in piena crisi d’astinenza mentre cerchiamo di andarcene da qui, perché se solo tu ti metti in mezzo ai miei piani non avrai nemmeno il tempo di gridare il nome di Scofield prima di ritrovarti così tanto sangue su per la gola che...”

Alex non scoprì mai come andasse a finire quella minaccia.

In un primo momento, nella penombra di quell’angolo della cella, gli era parso che fossero le mani di Whistler quelle che avevano tirato Bagwell per il colletto della camicia.

Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco tuttavia, e si rese conto che invece si trattava di Michael, strabuzzò gli occhi.

Vide il più piccolo sbattere T-Bag contro la parete, con forza, portandogli una mano intorno alla gola e mettendoglisi di fronte, dando le spalle all’ex agente.

“A quanto pare non sono completamente fuori dai giochi, no Bagwell?” sibilò, facendo sempre più presa. “Ti conviene sperare che non ci siano altri incidenti simili di qui in futuro, e di non fare scherzi, perché questo non è un gioco, non è Fox River e io non ho più niente da perdere. Se ti metti ancora in mezzo non esiterò a fare quello che devo e sappi” fece una pausa, cercando di modulare il proprio tono di voce. “Che la tomba che conterrà il tuo miserabile mucchietto d’ossa mi sembrerà sempre essere poco profonda” concluse, prima di lasciarlo andare.

Bagwell si sistemò la camicia, indietreggiando verso il corridoio, prima di forzare una risata.

“Oh andiamo, Carina, stavo solo scherzando. Ho solo pensato che il nostro amico qui avesse bisogno di qualcosa che gli desse un po’ di vita, se capisci cosa voglio dire, non ha proprio una bella cera” poi tanto velocemente quanto era comparso sul suo viso, il sorriso scomparve. “E poi mi sembra che la storia c’insegni che sei tu quello che mi mette i bastoni fra le ruote, non viceversa” disse. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Scofield ed una, più irridente, a Mahone, prima di sparire nel corridoio, perdendosi nella folla degli altri detenuti.

Alex era rimasto in silenzio.

Si sentiva stranamente felice dell’arrivo di Michael, eppure al contempo ne era disperato.

Se non era più in quella gabbia infernale, allora avevano ancora la possibilità di farcela.

Se avevano ancora la possibilità di farcela, allora lui non avrebbe potuto passare i suoi ultimi giorni su quel letto, cullato dall’abbraccio dell’eroina, aspettando unicamente la fine.

Non sapeva che cosa augurare a se stesso, di preciso.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese a Michael, il quale ancora aveva lo sguardo fisso sul corridoio.

Scrollò le spalle, prima di entrare nella cella e rivolgersi invece direttamente a lui.

“Non ti montare la testa. Non sei lucido, ma lo saresti stato ancora di meno se avessi ceduto” spiegò, passandosi poi le mani sul volto e sospirando. “Suppongo che tu sia ancora dei nostri, no?”

“Non mi viene in mente nemmeno una buona ragione per voler rimanere qui, Michael” tentò di scherzare, con scarso successo.

Si aspettava di sentirlo rispondere che a lui invece non veniva in mente nemmeno una buona ragione per portarlo con loro, ma invece tacque, come se stesse pensando alle sue parole e a cosa effettivamente rispondergli.

Dopo pochi secondi gli mise una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto che voleva probabilmente essere amichevole, prima di rialzarsi.

“Cerca di rimetterti in sesto, Alex. Lo dico per te.”

“Così sì però che mi monto la testa” rispose lui ad alta voce, prima che l’altro avesse la possibilità di uscire dalla cella.

Scofield si fermò, scuotendo la testa, e anche se da quell’angolazione non poteva vederlo in faccia Mahone fu certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo.

“Vedila come ti pare” gli rispose, prima di andarsene.

Se Alex aveva pensato all’inizio che la propria minaccia fosse l’unica ragione che avesse spinto Michael a metterlo a parte dei propri piani, ora era invece tornato all’idea originale che si era fatto di lui mentre lo inseguiva per tutti gli Stati Uniti.

Non riusciva a provare rancore, quel ragazzo, e gli faceva anche passare la voglia di approfittarsi di questa sua debolezza.

Si sarebbe rimesso in sesto decise.

Lo doveva a se stesso, lo doveva al piano per uscire vivi da quell’inferno.

E lo doveva a Michael.

Sì. Glielo doveva.


End file.
